Owl Pals
by Luvya
Summary: In Harry’s 5th year Dumbledore comes up with an idea to have ‘Owl Pal’s’. They each pick a person and write to them by using a pen name. What could become of this? CHAPTER 5 Now up (sorry it took so long)
1. Part 1

Owl Pals

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The idea and basic plot line is mine though.

**Summery: **In Harry's 5th year Dumbledore comes up with an idea to have 'Owl Pal's'. They each pick a person and write to them by using a pen name. What could become of this?

**Category: **Romance

**Ships: **H/Hr, R/L, G/D

Part 1 

"Attention please" Harry Potter looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing up at the staff table. After a rather uneventful summer Harry had returned to Hogwarts unharmed. "To bring the school closer in this time of need, the teachers and I have come up with an idea to have _owl pals_" The hall erupted with noise and Hermoine Granger looked at Harry in excitement. 

"Do you think they'll be like pen pals?" Harry shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"Attention" Professor Dumbledore said again. "You will each be given a different person and you will pick a name out of the sorting hat, each person will be using a school owl to deliver the letter, this will also be done in secret so no-one can tell anyone who they get." Professor Dumbledore explained. Ron Weasly, Harry's other best friend looked at Harry happily. 

"Bill did this in his last year of school, he got Cha Chang and they've been friends ever since, they where something more at one stage but it cooled off. I wonder who where going to get" Ron said to Harry. 

"Would everyone please line up and come and get a name out of the Sorting Hat" Professor Dumbledore spoke once again.

Hermoine stood nervously at the sorting hat. She wondered whom she was going to get, she hoped it wasn't Malfoy or one of his goons. She reached into the hat, pulled out a name and sat back down at the Gryffindor table. She opened the bit of paper and stared. _Ron Weasly _waswritten in green ink.

Harry stood at the sorting hat he didn't really mind who he got really. (Well he was actually hoped it would be Cho but he didn't really mind) He pulled out the bit of paper and sat back down by Hermoine who was grinning about something. Harry opened up the bit of paper and stared at the name in shock. It had on it: _Hermoine Granger _in green ink.

Ron went up to the sorting hat with ease. He didn't care who he was going to get, well not really. He had noticed Hermoine was staring at the name she got and Harry was looking like the world had ended or something like that. Ron got the bit of paper and sat back down next to Harry. He opened it and inwardly grinned. On the bit of paper he had _Lavender Brown._ Ron quickly glanced over at Lavender who was giggling about something.

Draco sighed. He couldn't stop looking at the bit of paper. He couldn't believe he had gotten HIM of all people and worse of all he had gotten a GRYFFINDOR, not just any Gryffindor but his worst enemy. _This really bits. _Draco thought to himself. For Draco had gotten Harry Potter. 

Ginny was wondering the same thing. How could she be nice to a Malfoy? Malfoy's where evil conniving people, perfect for Slytherin.  She wondered what she was going to write in her first letter.

To be continued.


	2. Part 2

Owl Pals

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The idea and basic plot line is mine though.

**Summery: **In Harry's 5th year Dumbledore comes up with an idea to have 'Owl Pal's'. They each pick a person and write to them by using a pen name. What could become of this?

**Category: **Romance

**Ships: **H/Hr, R/L, G/D

Part 2 

Harry sighed. He was now up in the Gryffindor dormitory, and was staring at his bit of paper. He had excused himself from the Great hall early and had gone straight up to the fifth year room. He was thinking about what he could tell Hermoine that she didn't already know and how he could keep himself from telling her it was him. It wasn't that he didn't like Hermoine. In fact it was quite the opposite. Harry got out a bit of paper and started to write.

_Dear Hermoine._

_It's your Owl Pal here; I guess you're surprised that I'm writing so soon. I just thought I may as well get the first letter over and done with and hopefully the next ones will come easier. Now what to tell you about myself with out giving too much away? That's a hard one. Well I like Qudditch and play for my house team. I'm not going to give away what position I play or for what house otherwise I may as well just tell you who I am. I also like to… well I've never actually told anyone this but I also like to read Charles Dickens and other muggle classics (I can just picture my best friends reaction: 'You actually like to read that stuff?' and my other friend's: 'Oh I can give you a couple of books I have')_

_I also have my own Owl and am lucky she's sending a letter now, as she gets rather annoyed whenever I use the school owls… Well I better go I have to go do my potion's homework (my guess you've already done it) I hear Snape assigns the same homework to all houses a part form Slytherin (which is SO unfair). _

_Well I look forward to your reply, I think Dumbledore said all you have to do to reply is attach the letter to the owl that I use to send this to you and he/ she will send it back to me._

_Your Owl Pal._

Harry looked over his letter; it didn't look like he gave anything away. He wondered weather or not he should cross the bit about his owl out but then decided to leave it in as quite a few students had owls (Ron came to mind). He decided to go down to the Owerly and send the letter on the way to the library.

"Hey Harry" Ron said as Harry sat at the table to get started his potions homework.

"Hey, hows the homework going?" Harry asked. Ron groaned and shut a book, "that bad huh?" Harry said with a grin. Ron nodded.

"Have you seen Hermoine?" Ron asked, "She went to the tower soon after you did and she said to meet her here." Harry shook his head.

"Nope must be in her room then because I just came from there and I didn't see her." Ron nodded and the two boys continued on with there homework.

Hermoine was thinking about what she could write to Ron with out giving away that it was her. Suddenly an owl came in and gave her the shock of her life as it dropped a letter in front of her.  It then stayed and fluttered above her head, while she read it. It was from her Owl Pal! Once she got to the end she realised what the Owl was staying there for. She put her letter to Ron aside and started one to her owl pal.

Dear Owl Pal… 

_Man that sounds so formal. Can you least give me a nickname that I could call you? Please? Well this has to be quick, as I have to meet my friend at the library as well. (I think he just wants to copy off my potions homework but he has another thing coming) I'll probably meet my other friend there as well; at least he never asks me if he can copy off my homework. You like Charles Dickens? I adore him. I love A Christmas Carol that has to be my favourite one. I also love to read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Rohd Doul._

_I see you like Qudditch I don't know how, I admit I loved watching it at the world cup but I only go to the school matches when its Gryffindor playing so I can make sure my friends don't get hurt. (I can remember a time when Harry ended up losing all his bones.) I suppose this means you also adore flying. I can't stand it; I guess this is because I've been afraid of heights ever since I was a little girl. Well I better go as I have to write a letter to my owl pal and meet my friends at the library (I like to repeat my self don't I?)_

_From your friend,_

_Hermoine._

Hermoine tied it to the owl's leg and watched the owl fly off. She then decided to leave her letter to Ron for the next morning and go down and meet Harry and Ron.

Draco couldn't think of anything to write. _What do you write to your sworn enemy since day one of Hogwarts? _He asked himself. He got out a fresh bit of paper and pulled out a pen didn't think about what he was writing. (He made sure he didn't give away whom he was.) 

_Dear Harry,_

_It's your Owl Pal. (Well I guess that's a good enough start.) Okay now what to write to the boy who lived? Sorry about that I guess you get it all the time. I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to write a semi normal letter and not give away who I am. Well I like Qudditch and play for my house team, I also like duelling with my father and my little brother (he's starting Hogwarts next year) that's why I was happy when Lockhart was starting up a duelling club back in second year (too bad he turned out to be an idiot) I guess I could say I come from a wizarding family so I'm not muggle born. _

_Apart from my younger brother I have an older brother who went to Hogwarts when Charlie Weasly went. I also have two twin sisters who are the youngest in my family. Well unfortunately I have astronomy homework to do so I better go_

_From your, _

_Owl Pal_

Draco looked over his letter to Harry. He had never told many people about how big his family was (most people just figured he was an only child) so he knew that Harry wouldn't of figured out from that, that it was him. He also hadn't mentioned what house he was from otherwise Harry probably wouldn't write back. (Would you?) He decided to send it on the way to breakfast the next morning.

To be continued…

Coming up: We see Harry's response to Draco's letter, Ginny's letter to Draco and Draco's response, Hermoine's letter to Ron and Ron's letter to Lavender.

 __


	3. Part 3

Owl Pals

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The idea and basic plot line is mine though.

**Summery: **In Harry's 5th year Dumbledore comes up with an idea to have 'Owl Pal's'. They each pick a person and write to them by using a pen name. What could become of this?

**Category: **Romance

**Ships: **H/Hr, R/L, G/D

Part 3 

"It has come aware that some people might not want to reply to there Owl Pal straight away so we have issued an school owl to each student and there owl pal, therefore you can go up to the owlery and if you are writing to the person who is your owl pal you can find there owl" Professor Dumbledore explained the next day at breakfast. He then looked out the window.

"Here comes the post now" Two owls came to Harry and dropped letters in front of him. Harry noticed that one of them was from Hermoine so he quickly stuffed that letter in his pocket. He then opened up his other letter, which was from his owl pal! He noticed Hermoine looking at him strangely; Ron however was looking at his own mail. 

"Its from my Owl Pal" Harry explained. Hermoine nodded in understanding.

Ron was hoping that he had gotten a letter from his owl pal but unfortunatelyhe hadn't. It was from his mother.  He then realised he hadn't written to his own Owl Pal yet so he knew he shouldn't of been complaining. 

"Hey guys I'm going up to my room to get my books, I'll see you in potions okay?" Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah okay, see ya" Ron muttered and continued eating his breakfast putting aside his letter from his mother for later.

"Yeah bye Harry" Hermoine echoed. 

Harry ran up to his dormitory and tore open Hermoine's letter. He couldn't help but laugh when he read the bit asking what she could call him. _That explains why she wont come flying with me and Ron _Harry thought to himself when he read the bit about Hermoine being afraid of flights. He then realised he was going to be late for potions if he didn't hurry up so he grabbed his books and decided to write to Hermoine and his owl pal in potions (hopefully he wouldn't get caught by Snape).

Hermoine had come to the same decision. She was going to write to Ron in potions. (She already knew the material) She was getting worried about Harry though. He never was late for potions if he could help it, she was relived however when Harry ran into the class room two seconds before Snape came in. 

"Couldn't find my book" Harry muttered to Hermoine under his breath. Hermoine nodded. 

Harry took out a bit of paper and started to write, while pretending to listen to Snape. 

_Dear Hermoine,_

_Well I guess you could call me P if you want to. (That way it doesn't give away any of my names or who I am) You like A Christmas Carol? I ADORE it. I remember the first time I actually read it; I had borrowed it from the library and was hooked after the first line. I don't see how you could be afraid of heights; I heard that you went to France in your third year; you had to fly then didn't you? I guess I could take a leaf out of my own Owl Pal's book and write about my family but I think that would give me away so I'm not going to do that._

_            What I forgot to mention is that I love defence against the dark arts. That has to be my best subject. (Apart from when Lockhart was teaching us I mean that was just wrong) My favourite teacher out of the ones that have been teaching Defence against the dark arts would have to have been Professor Lupin._

_Well I have to go (I'm writing this in class and my professor is giving me the evil eye)_

_Yours truly,_

_P_

Harry folded up the bit of paper and put it in his bag. He then wrote a letter to HIS owl pal.

_Dear Owl Pal (Can you think of something that I could call you PLEASE?)_

_            Now what to tell you that you don't already know? This is hard… (Man sometimes I hate being the boy who lived; everyone knows everything about me.) Well I guess I could tell you that I love Muggle books. Some of my favourites are by Charles Dickens. I guess you know that I'm on the Gryffindor Qudditch team. _

_I hate to cut this letter short but I'm writing it in Potions and Snape is giving me the evil eye (I swear he hates me.)_

_From _

_  
Harry_

"Potter, what are you doing?" Snape asked while Harry was finishing his letter.

"Just taking down notes sir" Harry explained.

"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape automatically took off causing the Gryffindor students to complain.

Hermoine however didn't she was in the middle of writing her letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron._

_Your owl pal here. Man I hate first letters I have no idea what to write. Guess I could start of by telling you that I'm muggle born. (Hope you don't mind) _

_Okay my family: I have two older brothers (twins, guess you know about that huh?) and a younger sister. My younger sister, Rhonda is 11 and she might be going to Hogwarts next year (you never know). My older brothers are both about Charlie's age and Paul (the older one) is a doctor and David is a travel agent. I also am relatively good in school and want to follow in Paul's footsteps and become a doctor._

_Well the class bell has just rung (sorry this is short) so I have to go._

_From Your Owl Pal._

 

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Owl Pals

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The idea and basic plot line is mine though.

**Summery: **In Harry's 5th year Dumbledore comes up with an idea to have 'Owl Pal's'. They each pick a person and write to them by using a pen name. What could become of this?

**Category: **Romance

**Ships: **H/Hr, R/L, G/D

Part 4 

Ron was so shocked at lunch when an Owl came down and left him a letter he spilt his glass of Pumpkin Juice in surprise.

"You okay Ron?" Harry asked concerned. Ron nodded and finished off his meal then excused himself to Gryffindor Tower. 

Hermoine however was so into reading her owl pal's letter that she hadn't noticed Ron's reaction to her letter she hadn't even noticed the fact that Ron had left the table. She suddenly noticed that she had left her books up in her room. She turned to Harry and Ron to tell them that she was going up to the tower but Ron wasn't there.

"Where did Ron go?" Hermoine asked hoping that she didn't sound stupid. Harry looked at her strangely but told her anyway.

"He went back to the tower" Harry explained, "I think he got a letter from his Owl Pal" Hermoine tried to keep a straight face and nodded.

"I've got to go back and get some of my books alright?" Harry nodded and continued eating his breakfast on his own.

Harry sighed and picked up his things to go to his next class, which was History of Magic with Professor Binns.

"Awe has Little Potter had a fight with his friends?" Malfoy mocked Harry. Harry just ignored him and went on his way. 

Draco was disappointed he hadn't gotten a letter from HIS owl pal today but he had gotten a letter from Harry. In fact that's why he had mocked Harry, simply because if he didn't all houses would think something was wrong so he had decided to mock him on the way to Muggle Studies (don't ask why he had chosen that subject he just had).

"Yo Malfoy wait up" Draco sighed as he turned to see Jano Flint –Marcus Flint's younger brother trying to catch up to him. Jano was in his year but he didn't talk to him much. They just had nothing in common.

"What is it Jano?" Draco asked irritably.

"Just wanted to see weather or not you wanted to walk to Muggle Studies with me" Jano said timidly suddenly looking scared of Draco. Draco almost laughed at this image. Normally he wouldn't hurt any Slytherin apart from Crabbe and Goyle seeing as they where too dum to feel it.

"Yeah sure" Draco said as though it was a great privilege to walk with him (which it was wasn't it?) and they both went to Muggle Studies together. 

"So what do you think of this Owl Pal's thing?" Jano asked.

"It's alright…" Draco made his words sound like it was he didn't care for it much. 

"Ya think Professor Diaqua put Dumbledore up to this?" Draco thought about this for a moment.

"How do you figure that?" 

"Well at our last muggle studies class before this all started he was talking about pencil pals or something like that," Jano explained.

"Pen Pal's" Draco automatically corrected.

"Yeah that's it so what do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds right" then Draco sighed in relief they had finally reached the muggle studies classroom.

On the other side of school Harry was sighing in relief as well. He had run into Colin on the way to his class and Colin had started talking to him. Colin had 'claimed' that the year 4's had DADA, which was on the same corridor as History of Magic. Harry took a seat in History of Magic and waited for the other fifth year Gryffindor's and Hugglepuffs to come in.

Hermoine rushed History of Magic, she had lost track of time when she had started reading her Owl Pal's letter. On the way she had bumped into Ron and they ran together. They just got there when Professor Binns came in. As soon as he had started to drone on Ron and Hermoine got out a bit of paper and started to write their letters.

_Dear P,_

How did you find out that I went to France? I like flying in airplanes, but not on brooms. You know you shouldn't write letters in class, what if your professor caught you? Wait a moment you don't have to answer that because that's double standards, so ignore me. My favourite class would have to be Charms.  

_How do you know that Lockhart wasn't a good teacher? He was one of the best teachers that I have ever had. Why don't you tell me about your family? I mean you say it will give you away but that's not necessarily true, you could have 2 brothers, 2 sisters and heaps more and I still wouldn't be able to guess. At least I don't think so. _

Well I have to go 

_Hermione. _

_Dear Owl Pal (come on be inventive think of something I could call you k?)_

_            Well I guess you know about my family. (Its pretty obvious but I will tell ya anyway. Charlie, Bill and Percy have all left Hogwarts, Fred and George are 7th years and Ginny's my younger sister.) I love Quidditch and am aiming to get on my house team. (With Harry as captain maybe I could get a shot…)_

_ Well my two best friends are Harry and Hermoine (personally I think those to like each other but I could be wrong…) and have been my friends since day one of Hogwarts. (Contrary to what people might think Hermoine was my friend from the very beginning.)_

Unfortunately I have to go (because I have to write to the person I got) so catchya later Ron 

Ron then got out a second bit of paper and started writing to Lavender.

Dear Lavender, 

Hi, your owl pals here. (Figured that you might like a letter from me sooner or later) Well what to tell you… I'm a Quidditch fan (Chudly Cannons to be exact.) and want to play Keeper for my house team. 

So what's this year been like for you? What do you think of the Owl Pal's thing? Personally I think it's quite a good Idea but the bad thing is that everyone drops everything to reply to the person's letters. (Myself included.) I've seen both of my friends do that. (A couple of them in potions NOT SUCH A GOOD IDEA!) Wait a moment, I just realised that I've double standard them because I'm writing this in History of Magic.

Well I have to go seeing as a friend will be awfully annoyed at me if they catch me writing in class

Your Owl Pal (W 4 short)

To be continued

Next Chapter: Lavender's reply, Hermoine's reply to Ron and Harry, Harry's one to Draco and last but not least GINNY'S LETTER TO DRACO!      


	5. Part 5

Owl Pals 

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K Rowling. The Idea and the basic plot it mine so don't steal it J

**Summery: **In Harry's Fifth year Professor Dumbledore comes up with an idea to have 'Owl Pals'. The students each pick a person from the Sorting hat and write to them by using a pen name. What becomes of this?

**Category: **Romance/ Friendship

**Ships: **H/Hr, R/L, G/D  

Harry flew around the Quidditch Pitch surveying the latest Quidditch Players who where trying out for the team. They had decided to make a reserve team tryout as well as the Keeper tryouts seeing as everyone apart from Harry (and the new Keeper) would be leaving after the year had finished. Many Gryffindor's had put their names down for the tryouts and there had been a few surprises as-well. 

"Alright, we have decided the first tryout will be for the Reserve Seeker. Although it pains me to say this I'm **not **going to be able to be in every Quidditch Match and as we found out in third year a reserve seeker would be a good idea." There was a pause while the people trying out for seeker came over to where Harry was standing. Then Harry started to speak again.

"We will be using golf-balls as the snitch as it will take **forever **to find it and we don't want to lose it. Alright First up Fred Abbot." Fred Abbot was Hannah Abbot's younger brother. He was a third year and Harry didn't really know the third year's very well but he had seen him coming to practices and watching the matches from time to time. Fred didn't seem nervous at all. Harry quickly wrote on the seeker sheet how many golf balls' he managed to get and how many he didn't. (4 missed and 6 caught) Soon he got through all the seeker tryouts and the best one by far was Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister although not as good as Harry she managed to get 9 of the golf balls. She blushed when Harry told her that she was good. Soon Harry got to the Chasers.

"Alright first 3 people up…." Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the name of the first person; Harry then tried again, "First one Hermoine Granger, second Lavender Brown, third Neville Longbottom" Harry saw that Ron was in shock as well.

Meanwhile Hermoine was nervous. She really didn't like flying on a broom like she had said to her Owl Pal, but Lavender had dared her to go on and she wasn't one to say no to a dare. She got onto the broom and surprisingly (she hadn't taken Flying since 3rd year when it had become an optional class) she managed to take off with out anything going wrong. Neville had done the same thing. All three managed to work together perfectly as a team. They managed to work together in snick. They got all the Bludgers that were thrown at them in the goals. The best beaters turned out to be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and Ron did well as the Keeper, but so did Parvati Patil. The tryouts where over but Harry and the rest of the team still had a lot of work cut out for them as they had to decide on the team. They where all in agreement for making Ginny the reserve seeker, for Hermoine, Lavender and Neville as the reserve chasers and Dean and Seamus for reserve beaters. They took along time deciding between Ron and Parvati. Fred, George and Harry where voting for Ron but Angelina, Katie, and Alicia where all voting for Parvati. The problem being was that Ron and Parvati had each blocked the same amount. Or else deciding would have been easy.

"Why don't we settle this by making each of them come back and doing the try out again and then the one that blocks the most goals can be keeper and the other reserve?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah that could work" 

"Brilliant Harry" Both twins said at once.

"I suppose" 

"Yeah…"

"I'll tell Ron, but I'm going to need someone to tell Parvati."

"I will" Alicia volunteered.

"So are we all in agreement with the rest of the reserve team?" Harry asked. They all nodded. 

White Harry was deciding the team the others where all replying to there Owl Pals.

Hermoine was having a difficult time trying to figure out what to say to Ron. She decided to Bypass the whole 'I think they like each other' bit but she was dying (well not really) to know what Ron thought of her at the Quidditch tryouts. 

_Dear Ron,_

_            You did great at the tryouts! (I know because I was there). You mean you where friends with Hermoine Granger from the beginning? Does she know that? Anyway what did you think of Hermoine at the tryouts? I thought she did all right. Wasn't Neville a surprise???_

_            You know you shouldn't really write letters in class you should be paying more attention. Wait scratch that. I wrote to you in class and to my own owl pal in class so technically I'm being a hypocrite. I have to wonder when where all going to be aloud to tell everyone where who they are. Anyway I guess ya can call me OP (standing for Owl Pal of course.) I'm calling my owl pal P._

_            Well I better go, homework's calling._

_            OP_

      
Ron was reading Quidditch through out the ages. He hoped he had made the actual team but wouldn't mind if he made the reserve, as he knew the team would be having trouble deciding who should be keeper. Parvati was good, he would admit that. Harry then came over and Ron looked up. 

"Well?" Ron asked with out stalling.

"We haven't decided yet but it's come down to you and Parvati. So it wouldn't take all night we would like you two to come and do a re tryout but don't tell anyone!" Harry said firmly. "But congratulations anyway… you make the team no matter what even if you don't make the official team you'll still be a reserve." Ron smiled at Harry.

"Thanks, where you as surprised as me when Hermoine tried out?"  Harry nodded.

"Oh I forgot to tell Alicia something, I'll be back in a moment alright?"

"Yeah okay" Harry ran over to where Alicia and Katie where talking.

"Hey Alicia, when you tell Parvati about the Keeper thing can you tell her not to tell anyone about the re-tryout? That way it will be just Ron and Parvati there." Alicia nodded. 

"Are we going to announce the rest of the reserve team?" Katie asked. Harry shook his head.

"It would be better if we had the places sorted out before we tell everyone" Alicia and Katie both nodded. Now the only problem was who was going to be Keeper?

To be continued


End file.
